The Great DB Wiki Adventure
Once upon a time, there was a small lemur that lived in a yam tree. His name was Yamz, and he was very fond of yams. But his yam tree had slowly ran out of yams, so he decided one day that he was going to go on an adventure to find more yams. So Yamz set off from his tree and went to a broad field. At a fork in the road, he met Tails. "Where might I find a yam?" he asked Tails. "Blarbala snarkanum rock stick blaaaaaaaah." Tails said. This scared Yamz. He had never encountered someone that spoke another language before, nor had he ever encountered someone that was possibly drunk on Kool-Aid. "Um....excuse me?" Yamz asked. "Blarganum makum snakum blig snag blaaaaa." Tails said. By this point, Yamz was very confused. He reckoned he ought to try and get Tails to understand him. "Me. Needz. Yam." Yam said slowly. "Baaaaadum snaaaaadum blaaaaah!" Tails screamed. Yamz moved back slowly. He was afraid Tailz might enter a violent rage. "Uh...I'll just be going on my way now." Yamz said, moving away slowly. "BLAGUMA GAGAGA MOOSHI HONDA CIVIC WARGUMA!" Tails screams, charging at Yamz. Yamz dived out of the way. He was terrified now, and convinced that Rosetta Stone could not even aid Tails now. But all of a sudden, a shiny golden tomahawk flew from the sky and hit Tails between the eyes. Tails magically vanished, and a man appeared before Yamz. "Who are you?" Yamz asked, hoping this person spoke fluent English. "I am SSJ4 Vegito! The Dragon Ball Wiki's Social Admin!" Vegito yelled, flexing his arm muscles. Yamz was a bit thrown off. The last time he had been out of his tree was for bathroom breaks, and he had never heard of the Dragon Ball Wiki, nor Social Admins. "What in the world does that mean?" Yamz asked. "This country is the Dragon Ball Wiki! And I am a social admin, which means I make sure everyone is behaving or else I kick them out." Vegito explained. Yamz was amazed. He looked at Vegito's tomahawk, which was magically in his hands once more. It turned into a hammer. "Wait...so where did you send Tails?" Yamz asked. "I've sent him to a place where no one can help him...the Lookout Wiki!" Vegito said. Yamz gasped. He knew a dark wizard by the name of Michael Iron was in such a place, and Michael Iron was like an omen of death. The user was known for summoning trolls when angered. "Is Michael Iron and his troll summoning why no one wants to go to Lookout?" Yamz asked. Vegito nodded. "Every time they put out Dark Wizardicide and think they are rid of Mike Iron....HE MULTIPLIES." Vegito replies. This sounded like a sticky situation indeed to Yamz. "Can we help them?" Yamz asked. "I don't know." Vegito said. "We could try asking the Grand Master Bureaucrat!" "...Who the heck is that?" Yamz asked. "10X." Vegito said, and when he said it, it echoed throughout the land, epically. "All right. Where does he live?" Yamz asked. "We could try Star Mountain. But he's only there on Wednesdays and Fridays, I think." Vegito said. So they set off. They went down a silver brick road, because we cannot use a golden brick road. That would be violating copyright. On the road ahead, they came across two young boys. One was slightly smaller, with black hair and in a full black soldier's uniform, marching in place with a gun. He had a star pinned to his chest. The other had a red afro and was watching the one dressed like a little soldier. He also had a star. "Alas. Chatmods!" Vegito cried. The two boys stood at attention. "All is well, Vegito, sir." the first boy said. "We have run out of pudding, Vegito. I BLAME KOTSU! BLARGHARGHARGHARGH!" the second said, pointing at the first boy. "T'was not I. It was a troll!" the first boy, said, crossing his arms. "I thought you said it was all clear." Vegito said. The first boy realized his mistake and facepalmed himself, hard. "Okay, we had a MINOR setback by the name of Trollactus." Kotsu admitted. "Trollactus?!" Vegito cried. "But he was supposed to be in Troll Prison!" "W-well he WAS." Kotsu said. "But Miri distracted COD4 and hit on him, and now they're all loose!" LT cried. Vegito's face looked rather like this: o__________o "Well, we shall need to round them up and throw them back in Troll Prison!" Vegito yelled. "Yes sir!" the two mod boys yelled. "We shall rally up the troops." "Cookie first!" Vegito said, and the two boys ran down a path with a sign reading "Pumpkin Patch". "Um...why are they going to a Pumpkin patch?" Yamz asked. "Cookie frequents the local pumpkin patches, dealing with these little pumpkin-eating devils called Spammers." Vegito explained. "Spammers?" Yamz asked. "Yes, spammers." Vegito said. "Why do they eat pumpkins?" Yamz asked. "Well spammers spam numerous words and characters throughout the land. The more they eat, the more they can spam, and as you know, pumpkins are very large." Vegito explained. "Here, I'll show you what they're like as baby spammers." Vegito said, He and Yamz headed into the pumpkin patch. Yamz was surprised. There were no children playing in bounce-houses, nor men selling the pumpkins at ridiculously high prices. But there were these small little red creatures taking bites out of the pumpkins, with random characters filling the air around them. It made a shrill noise, and Yamz covered his lemur ears. "What in the world is that horrible noise?" Yamz asked. "That would be their spam!" Vegito cried out over the nonsense. They suddenly saw LT and Kotsu appear. Both boys raised their hammers.... ...and starting bonking the little red demons over the head. "That looks violent." Yamz remarked. "That's the life of a chatmod for you." Vegito replied. A handsome lad appeared with them, dressed in clothes that looked as though they were supposed to look like cookies. He wore a captain's hat. "There he is! Cookie the Pirate!" Vegito cried. Cookie was wiping out the little spammer creatures faster than anyone. When he was done, he stopped to nibble on a cookie he randomly pulled out of his pocket. "Need help, Vegito?" Cookie the Pirate asked. "We need to find the other chatmods. The Trolls have broken out of Troll Prison." Vegito said. Cookie nearly choked on his cookie. "We'll take my boat! That way we can find everyone in record time!" Cookie said. A gigantic boat appeared. It looked as though it had been made entirely out of cookies. Cookie helped them all into the boat. He showed them the deck, the captain's quarters, the poop deck, and the OTHER poop deck (the bathroom). "Let's go!" Cookie said, and the great cookie boat flew through the sky. They presently came to a land that looked all gray. "Where is THIS?" Yamz asked, looking down at the boring and dreary looking place. "Dead Land. Where all the users that have fallen into wiki-comas rest." Cookie explained. "Who is here?" Yamz asked. "Two of our finest. Barku and Callan." Cookie said, dabbing his eyes. "Bark-Barks is there?" Kotsu asked, nearly falling out of the boat. "Yep!" Cookie cried. "And someone's going to have to go down there and save both him and Callan." Kotsu lowered his helmet so his eyes could not be seen. "I'll do it." Kotsu said. "NO!" Everyone yelled. "It's too dangerous." Kotsu ignored them and tied a licorice rope around his waist. "I've got to save them. I've GOT to." Kotsu insisted. "If I begin feeling like dead weight, pull me out." They all took a hold of the rope and lowered Kotsu in. They listened to their walkie-talkie anxiously. "Lot of people down here." Kotsu said, sounding a bit distorted. "I think I just saw Nomad...and Baka." "Can you see them yet?" Yamz asked. "I think I do. I see something shining down here!" Kotsu cried out. They lowered him a little more." "Touch your star to theirs. It SHOULD revive them." Vegito said. A golden light came up from below them and Callan and Barku appeared in the boat. "It worked!" Yamz cried. "But where's Kotsu?" "Kotsu?!" they all asked. But no sound came from the walkie talkie. "Pull him out! Pull him out!" LT yelled. They began pulling. Something tugged back on the rope, and their eyes grew wide. "Something down there's got him!" Callan yelled. He and Barku were tugging even harder on the rope than most, eager to save their rescuer. "What do we do?" Yamz asked. Suddenly, a flaming octopus flew through the sky. From it jumped a man wearing a suit of armor in pure gold, with a giant golden hammer. "10X!" cried everyone on the boat but Yamz, who had never seen the guy in his life. "Vegito! Let's summon the other admins. I sense a dark presence down there." 10X said. He and Vegito pressed their stars together, and a giant star appeared in the sky above. One by one, other armored men appeared. Before long, PZ, Matt, and NF had appeared. "Something is vandalizing profiles down there." Matt said, leaning over the boat for a better look. "I bet I know who it is." PZ said. "Tien09!" the admins all cried out at once. "...What's special about him?" Yamz asked. "Well, long ago he tried to make our country the TIEN IS AWESOME Wiki. That didn't really cut it for us." NF said. "He used dark powers to turn users into Tien fanboys." 10X explained. "How do we stop him?" Yamz asked. "We will unite our admin powers to enter Dead Land without being harmed." 10X said. The admins all jumped off the boat together. The rest of them watched. And they waited. Finally, a golden light appeared. It was the admins, with Kotsu in tow. But Kotsu was bleeding pretty significantly from a wound on his chest. "OI! What happened?" Barku cried. Everyone else wondered the same thing. "Tien09 has ripped Kotsu's star off." Matt cried. "So...can't we get another one and put it back on?" Yamz asked. "It is not so easy." 10X said. "No one is ever supposed to remove a mod's star unless they are of admin rank or higher. It's like having a street thug perform surgery on you instead of a doctor." "What's he going to do with that star?" Callan asked, stricken. "Use it to try and take over our land!" NF snarled. There was a tentative silence. "Well, we need to find him, right?" Yamz asked. Everyone looked at him. "Yes. But how?" LT asked. "I know!" PZ cried. "We'll go to Editor's Lake! The Editors and associates have surely seen the trail of vandalism and disorder he has left behind." Everyone decided this was a wonderful idea, and they set sail once more. Yamz noticed each of the admins were taking turns pressing their stars to Kotsu's chest. Why are you doing that?" Yamz asked. "Well, he'll die without his star, because it wasn't properly removed. We're using our stars to keep him alive, even if only barely." Matt explained. Yamz noticed Kotsu DID look a little pale. And bloody. Time was clearly of the essence. They presently found a great lake and they went down to it to see where the Editors were. They immediately saw someone sending letters and characters with proper grammar and high-quality images through the sky. He seemed busy at work. "That's Jeangabin." Callan explained. "He never stops editing. Without him, our land would have gone to the cuckoos long ago." They watched Jean send a string of letters. As they did, a very irate duck flew towards them, quacking. "AAAAAAH IT'S ATTACKING ME!" LT cried, He stopped, dropped, and rolled. "Quackulon!" Jean yelled. He hit the duck lightly with a ruler. "Bad duck." he said. "That's not a vandal!" "What the hell, man?" LT cried, peering up. The duck quacked angrily at LT. "Jean, we need your help." 10X said. "Tien09 is back." At the sound of "Tien09" they could practically see Jean's eyes glow with anger. "No! I will not have him here! Every part of the land will be covered in Tien nonsense again!" Jean yelled. He whistled. At that moment, a couple of word-covered individuals with nametags appeared. Their names were Coley, SGR, Brohan, and Wikian. One of them had a star. His name was Goku. "WORD WIZARDS!" Jean yelled. "Find me Tien09! Follow the Tien related vandalism!" The word wizards set off with Quack taking up the lead, bill to the ground and quacking wherever he located a vandalism. "What about you?" Yamz asked. "I MUST stay here and edit." Jean cried. "Someone has to fix the nonsense." They set off in Cookie's boat again, following the word wizards from above. "We need to find him fast. We are running out of time." Matt said, looking at an even paler Kotsu. Soon, they heard a great quacking from below. "Get off me, you cursed duck! You can't even comprehend Tien's alien awesomeness!" a voice yelled. "That's him!" NF yelled, and they disembarked from the boat. An evil looking man with a three-eyed trollface was before them, flailing his arms at Quackulon, who had laid an egg atop him. He was cursing under his breath. "NO CURSING ALLOWED!" all the admins yelled, and they raised their weapons. "WAIT! I HAVE A STAR! YOU CANNOT INJURE ONE WITH A STAR!" Tien09 yelled, holding up a star. 10X whacked Tien09 over the head, who disappeared for a brief second and reappeared. "WHAT THE HELL?" Tien09 cried, giving Kotsu's star a whack. "I thought this thing made me immune!" "Wikia changed the function of kick and ban buttons, so they can be used on chatmods by admins now." Matt explained, grinning. "Fine, then I'll just take one of your stars." he said, lunging at 10X. He grabbed 10X's star and was trying to remove it. Yamz had to act fast. He took his last yam, closed his eyes, and ran up onto Tien09's shoulders, shoving it in his mouth. This surprised Tien, who unhanded 10X. Yamz took the distraction to steal back Kotsu's star. "Matt! Catch!" he yelled, throwing it to the admin. Matt caught Kotsu's star with a grin. "Matt, go revive Kotsu. We've got this." NF said, looking at Tien09. "Oh fuuuu-" Tien09 said, and he vanished before he could finish. 10X had blocked him from the land. Everyone cheered, and carried Yamz atop them like the yam-wielding war hero he was. "Wait!" Yamz cried. "We need to save Lookout land!" All was insane in Lookout, with Mike Iron running about and throwing things at them and reviving trolls. Everyone there seemed thoroughly annoyed. Cookie's boat suddenly flew in. "What the heck?" cried Kuzon. "You can't fit a boat in here!" "Sorry!" Cookie cried apologetically, trying to steer the boat out. He accidentally hit Mike Iron, who promptly died. Everyone in Lookout cheered, and for some reason Tailz seemed sane again. "THANK YOU!" everyone and Tails - who was hopping up and down - yelled. They flew back to DB Land. They had a huge party, with lots of music, junk food, and games. Some of them even danced, and Quackulon showed them all how to dance like a duck. The time came for everyone to part ways. They had a tearful final goodbye party before scattering throughout the land. Once back in his tree, Yamz felt very lonely, and he missed his various new friends. Though fresh yams were coming in, he was not as hungry for them as he had been before. "Hey Yamz!" a voice cried out. Yamz peered out of his tree. There stood Kotsu and LT, with the former marching in place as he had once done when they met so long ago. "Yamz! Wanna come hang out and ask 10X random questions while he's working?" they both asked. "He won't mind?" Yamz asked. "Nah, he's cool. He actually makes some pretty nice responses. It's kinda like a game." Kotsu said, grinning and slinging his gun over his shoulder and grinning. Yamz smiled and agreed. They had a yam-filled picnic on their way, and as they sat down to eat, Yamz knew that no matter where he and his friends were, they could always visit each other and would never be alone so long as they remembered and thought about each other. The End. Category:Fanfiction Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu